


Heartbeat

by Anonymous



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Cunnilingus, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP, Praise Kink, Trans Jack, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 20:34:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Listen I just got into this fandom and I really wanted to write Jack and Aku fucking. As for how these two ended up together and such, your guess is as good as mine. This is probably really OOC and pretty self indulgent but whatever.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Jack is trans just cause and he's really comfortable with his vagina. Words like clit, pussy, cunt, etc. are used so if that makes you uncomfortable this isn't the pointless smut for you.

“Why hello to you too, Aku…” Jack smiled, biting his lip as blunt nails raked over the smooth skin of his abs, cold fingers pressing into cloth warmed flesh.

“Missed me all day?” murmured the gravelly voice that belonged to no other than the samurai’s boyfriend and supreme ruler of the world, who was currently pressed close behind him, teeth nibbling at his sensitive ears.

“Maybe… something tells me you missed me however.” He sighed as those cold hands grabbed for his sides and squeezed, thumbs rubbing into the dimples of his lower back. Aku chuckled and moved lower to kiss at the soft skin of the shorter man’s neck.

“Anytime I am not near you my heart burns for you…” Aku crooned, giving Jack a playful smile and he couldn’t help but snort.

“Do you even have a heart?” Jack asked, raising an eyebrow and looking back at his demon lover. Aku pouted, the smooth crests on the side of his head drooping as well. Jack took a moment to look at the taller demon, taking in the subtle changes to his face that he made to look more human. The main difference was his mouth, which normally took up his entire face, but was now better sized for kissing the samurai, among other things, though sharp fangs still peeked through his lips. Turning around in Aku’s embrace, Jack wrapped his arms around the other’s neck, bringing him in close for a soft peck of lips. Hearing a small purr emanate from his chest, Jack smiled into the chaste kiss before pulling away just enough so their noses were still brushing. Gasping as he was lifted up and manhandled onto a nearby table, Jack flushed as his ass and thighs were squeezed where Aku held onto him tight, those hands slipping up his shirt once he was set down. The samurai couldn’t help but sigh as dull claws traced gently over the scars under his pecs before his nipples were toyed with, biting his lip as they swiftly hardened from the attention.

“Aku…” Jack murmured softly, tilting his head back in a sigh as warm lips brushed up his neck before latching on to leave a mark where anyone could see. Pulling away once satisfied, the demon let out a possessive growl as he took in his handiwork.

“What is it, my samurai? What is it you want?” rasped Aku, hands sliding down to squeeze soft hips, thumbs dipping under the waistband of his leggings, which Aku was sure he wore only to tease the poor demon.

“I… would you…” Jack hesitated, his face giving away his embarrassment as he flushed a deep red. “Yes, my dearest?” Aku soothed, pulling back to look at his human. He was surprised to see that Jack already looked overwhelmed, as it usually took longer to get his human truly aroused and wanting.

“C-can you… your mouth…” Jack closed his eyes to try and calm himself before taking a deep breath. “Ano*…” Aku raised a fiery brow at this, Jack didn’t slip into Japanese all that often. “Eat me out…” Jack finally muttered, unwilling to meet Aku’s eyes. Aku’s eyebrow flames sputtered out in shock before coming back to life, a wry smile splitting his face, fangs bared, which should have terrified Jack as he looked up at the demon, but it only sent a thrill up his spine, arousal burning in his gut.

“How did you know I was starving?” Aku said with a dark chuckle, dropping to his knees between his lover’s legs. Letting his nails grow into ominous looking claws, Aku carefully grabbed onto the cloth covering Jack’s thighs before tearing it apart, taking a primal satisfaction in the way the leggings tore away easily. Jack gasped as the cool air hit his legs, skin suddenly exposed.

“A-Aku! I liked those pants…” Jack sighed, wetting his lips as Aku pressed light kisses up and down the pale flesh of soft thighs, avoiding the place he wanted it most. “They were in the way of my dinner.” Aku growled, looking up at Jack with barely contained lust. Gulping at the feral look in the demon’s eyes, Jack spread his legs invitingly, “Well then… douzo meshiagare*…”

Jaw dropping at the warrior’s boldness, Aku snarled before diving in and nosing at the growing wet spot present on his boyfriend’s briefs. Inhaling deeply, Aku took in the delicious scent of his mate, growling softly. Using his claws, Aku used a single finger to pull the briefs to the side, tearing the fabric in the process and pulling the tatters away before letting his nails shrink back down. “I hope you know you’re replacing that…” Jack huffed, leaning back to get comfortable as Aku traced his fingers against his prize, humming as he felt the wetness already dripping from the samurai. Shaking as slow fingers stroked at his heat, Jack let out a shuddering sigh, gritting his teeth as a warm thumb rubbed circles into his clit.

“Kimochi*…” Jack whispered, hands clenching into fists from where they were braced against the table. Growling at the sound of his lover’s voice, Aku reached his fingers lower, pressing the tip of one into the velvety warmth of Jack’s pussy, smirking as that earned him a soft keen. Before Jack could roll his hips to try and get more of that finger inside of him, Aku pulled away for a moment before he grabbed onto strong thighs and pulled them onto his shoulders, nuzzling his face between the other’s legs and pressing his lips to the slick folds of the samurai’s cunt.

Then, Aku began devouring his meal.

With his right hand gripping Jack's thigh, his left holding onto a slim waist, and his eager mouth buried between Jack’s legs, Aku ate like a starving man. Jack could only stammer and whimper weak words of encouragement, legs trembling from where they rested on Aku’s shoulders.

Aku swirled the flat of his long, forked tongue up against his clit, rewarded with a soft keen and Jack jerking his hips forward into his mouth. His tongue curled around the sensitive nub, sliding under the hood, then gave long, broad strokes along wet lips, tasting him, teasing the opening, fucking Jack with his tongue. The samurai whined, rolling his hips and squeezing his legs around the demon’s head.

Aku groaned, already he could feel the wetness beading at the head of his erect cock. It was so rare to see the warrior undone, he was always infuriatingly calm and serene, but that would end now. Hungrily, Aku sucked the fat clit into his mouth, mindful of his fangs, humming as he did, smirking at the jerky thrusts of Jack’s hips and the way his thighs tensed around the demon’s head.

It wasn't even long before Jack came for the first time that night, his voice strained as he cursed and moaned Aku’s name, body tensing then relaxing. Aku let him ride it out on his tongue, humming contentedly while the man above him struggled to regain his composure. The frantic thrusts turned slower, languid as he came down from his high. Aku rubbed a hand over Jack's back encouragingly as he continued to nuzzle and lick at his wet cunt.

"Th-thank you…" Jack stammered out, voice hoarse and thick with lust. Aku moved his lips to the shorter man’s thigh, kissing lightly. “I should be the one thanking you for the delicious meal...” Aku purred, moving back between his human’s thighs to kiss the swollen clit. “May I go back for seconds?” he inquired, looking up at the samurai, taking in the pink flush present on his cheeks. Jack nodded after a slight pause, seemingly getting his bearings back, and Aku got back to work.

Lightly nipping and nibbling the soft pink folds with his teeth, Aku idly wondered how many times he could make his boyfriend cum before it was too much. Blunt teeth grazed lightly against his clit before Aku sucked down on it again. Jack rocked into his face, pulling one hand away from where it held him upright so he could grab onto one of Aku’s crests. Aku grunted when the hand closed around the sensitive appendage and squeezed, groaning into Jack’s wet core.

"Ahhh," Jack moaned, thighs trembling ever so slightly. "Please… whatever you do… do not stop…” he panted, voice shaking with pleasure. Aku growled, digging his claws into supple thighs as he ate with renewed vigor, his forked tongue reaching deep, driving the samurai crazy.

The demon peeked up at his human, taking in the way his lips stretched around a moan or the shape of his name, a red flush reaching down his neck to grace his beautiful chest. Aku wondered how a demon such as he could have ever been blessed like this, thanking whoever would listen as he slurped up the divine ambrosia leaking from between Jack’s thighs.

By the second time Jack came in his mouth, Aku had the formula all figured out and was eager to test just how far he could go. Laying Jack down on the table with his knees over Aku’s shoulders, he let a finger run over the warm folds and gently tease the opening of Jack's cunt.

"Aku-" Jack's voice was weak as Aku lapped softly at his clit. His finger pushed in deeper, thrusting gently. Jack was so wet from all the attention, the stretch was nothing for him. "A-Aku! Ahn… Gods…”

It was an awkward position to keep his hand in, but he crooked his finger just so that the pad was rubbing up against the front wall of his cunt, angling it just right to hit the sensitive spots there. He could feel Jack trembling below him now in earnest, his hands scrabbling for purchase on the smooth table. He rubbed little rough circles into that spot, thrusting in up to his knuckles. Jack’s voice came out as a shout, pitching to a drawn out whine.

Aku wasn't sure how or when it happened, but the next thing he knew he was finger-fucking him mercilessly, tonguing his cute little clit, his other arm stroking over Jack's sleek waist. Jack was making such incredible noises, his back was arched so perfectly, black hair fanned out over the table, adding to the overall ‘wrecked’ look. It didn't even matter to Aku how hard his cock was, stiff and poking out of his black robes, neglected. He was a demon on a mission.

Jack cried out again, voice breaking and cracking as he came for the third time. Aku drank it all in and more, he just couldn't get enough of his samurai. Jack was begging by the end, his face flushed red and eyes unfocused as he looked down at him. "Aku-Ahh, please... enough! T-too sensitive…"

Aku pulled back, licking his lips a little sheepishly. He glanced at Jack's abused pussy – the pink now a deep red and soaking wet, some slick dripping down the cleft of his partner’s ass. "Sorry. Was that alright?"

Jack shook his head, panting in exhaustion. "It was perfect…”

Aku kissed the inside of a soft thigh with a small smile before pulling back to let Jack’s legs rest on the table. He lay back, eyes closed as he regained control of himself and his breathing. Aku couldn’t help but stare, taking in how utterly ruined his lover was. Jack smiled tiredly once he opened his eyes to find Aku staring at him, gesturing for the other to come closer.

“Why don’t we move over to an actual bed?” Aku suggested instead, reaching for his human and pulling him into his strong arms, taking note of the wet spot on the table and reminding himself to take care of that later. Once Jack was laid down upon plush sheets and a soft mattress, Aku removed his black robes, throwing them onto the floor and hissing as he realized his cock was still hard as he had not taken care of himself.

Hearing his boyfriend’s distress, Jack smiled and motioned once again for him to come over. Aku climbed onto the bed and was about to resign himself to getting rid of his erection for the night and hoping for some morning sex tomorrow, when Jack pulled the taller being so he was on top of him, straddling his chest.

“J-Jack, what are you…” Aku stumbled, reaching out to brace one hand against the headboard so he was not pressing his weight against his smaller lover.

“You haven’t cum yet. Use my mouth.” Jack said as simply as he would were he discussing the weather, grabbing at the base of the thick cock and taking the tip into his mouth, Aku growling at the sudden attention when he had been untouched up until then. He couldn’t stop thinking of that one word, _use_ , as if Jack wanted Aku to just fuck into his mouth however he wanted. Quickly getting rid of the idea, thinking that Jack would never be down for that, his hips stuttered forward on accident as the Japanese man took him even deeper into his mouth, laving the warmth of his cock with his tongue. Before he could even begin to apologize for accidentally thrusting into his boyfriend’s mouth, Jack moaned around his cock as it happened, a warm, red flush taking over his face.

“D-Do you like that? Like when I use your mouth?” Aku couldn’t keep himself from saying hoarsely, the way Jack’s eyes screwed closed even tighter and his hips thrust up slightly being answer enough. Trying not to cum from the thought alone of thrusting into Jack’s throat before he could even do it, Aku steeled himself, one hand reaching down to take hold of silky black tresses while the other braced against the headboard.

Taking one experimental thrust forward, Aku made the mistake of looking down at his lover to make sure he was alright, feeling slightly punch drunk as he watched his cock slip into Jack’s slack mouth, wet lips suckling lightly. Grunting and groaning as he thrust into the wet warmth of Jack’s mouth, Aku panted, already knowing he wasn’t going to last. It was when the head of his cock actually slipped into Jack’s throat that Aku lost it, letting go of the headboard in favor of holding onto soft black hair with both hands, forcing Jack to take his load, rope after rope of thick cum spilling right down his throat.

Aku shivered as he pulled away and out of Jack’s mouth to let him breathe, thoroughly winded now. The demon scooched back and flopped to the side so he was not crowding his lover, watching with a shiver as Jack swallowed down the cum he was given, his cock giving an interested twitch.

“I did not know you liked… that…” Aku said after a comfortable pause between them where they both caught their breath. Jack blushed hard at this, looking away, embarrassed. Aku simply smiled at him and chuckled, helping the samurai get undressed once they had both fully calmed down. Dull nails scratched up newly exposed skin as Jack’s white v-neck was tossed to the side, Aku humming to himself as he took in the fading marks from their last time spent together. He thumbed over an angry red bite mark on Jack’s chest, leaning down and kissing it. The samurai giggled, sighing as the demon moved up to nose at the permanent mark of their bond at the nape of his neck, repressing a laugh at the ticklish feeling.

Done admiring his love for the moment, Aku slid down to pull what was left of Jack’s leggings off, noticing the fresh wetness between his legs. “Hmm, what’s this?” Aku asked, raising a brow at an embarrassed samurai. Sidling down and nudging his way between pale thighs, Aku pulled the wet folds aside with his thumbs, growling in hunger at the sight before him. But his jaw was a little tired from earlier so he instead settled for rubbing a thumb against his clit while he pressed inside with two fingers.

“O-Oh… yes…” Jack sighed, weakly pushing his hips down in time with the thrust of the demon’s fingers. “Good boy…” Aku crooned, pulling his fingers free to rub at the clit before delving back inside to press against the sensitive spots there. Jack gasped at the praise, Aku smiling as he watched his back arch. “Would you like to cum again?” Aku asked sweetly, scissoring his fingers as his teeth bit into a soft thigh. Jack nodded frantically, his legs shaking, pushing back onto the fingers as they pressed deep. Aku growled, thrusting faster, ruthless in his attempt to make his samurai cum once more. Jack let out high pitched cries as he got closer and closer to the edge. “Go ahead… cum for me.” Aku cooed, leaning down lapping at Jack’s clit with his forked tongue. Jack froze from the force of his orgasm as Aku coaxed it out of him with his fingers, his voice coming out in a choked sob as his whole body trembled. Aku talked him through it, murmuring sweet words as his fingers slowed before pulling out completely, a stream of slick following them and dripping down and onto the mattress.

Bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, Aku licked them free of their mess. “So sweet…” he sighed, marveling at the taste, his cock now raring to go once more. Looking down at his thoroughly fucked out lover, Aku wondered if he would be willing to cum one more time.

“Do you think you can last a little longer for me?” Aku asked, settling between Jack’s thighs and scooting forward to rub the head of his cock over his wet pussy. Gasping at the feeling, Jack struggled with himself for a moment before nodding, hooking a leg around Aku’s hip and reaching his arms up to wrap around his demon’s neck.

“That’s my good boy…” Aku praised, slowly pressing forward, nudging the head of his cock against the silky lips of Jack’s cunt, hissing as he finally slipped into the wet heat. Jack could only whimper as he was filled once again, digging his nails into Aku’s back, sighing as his lover bottomed out inside of him. “You’re so fucking warm… so tight…” Aku cursed, gritting his teeth as his claws clenched into the sheets where they rested on either side of Jack’s head.

Suddenly, feeling bold, the warrior rolled his hips, moaning as the warm length slipped past his oversensitive walls. Aku hissed, gritting his teeth as he moved his hands to grapple at Jack’s hips and begin thrusting, driving into his wet pussy. Crying out, Jack braced himself against the harsh thrusts, reaching a hand up to grip at his crests and hold on tight.

Aku reveled in the sounds pouring from Jack’s mouth, “So good for me… so good…” he growled, grunting as Jack pulled his head down to crash their lips together into a frenzied kiss. Melting into the kiss, Aku slowed his pace, taking Jack apart with deep, agonizingly slow thrusts.

Pulling away to pant, Jack reached his free hand down to rub at his clit, gasping at the added pleasure assaulting his body. Readjusting himself, Aku leaned back, admiring the image for a moment before guiding one delicate leg up to rest on his shoulder, pulling the samurai onto his side.

Pressing a kiss to his mate’s calf, Aku began thrusting again, slow and agonizing on the pull, quick and deep on the push. “H-harder… motto*!” Jack stammered, eyes fluttering shut as his lover’s cock pressed against the sensitive spots deep within him.  Jack braced himself against the bed as Aku pushed his hand away from his clit to rub it himself, pressing slow circles into the hot nerve. The demon could tell his love was close to the edge as he began shaking, hips rolling weakly into the thumb rubbing his clit.

“Going to cum?” He asked, feeling his own end growing closer and closer. Jack gasped out a “Yes…” before Aku began pounding into him. Mouth opening in a silent scream, Jack came, fists clutching at the bedsheets as it hit him sudden and hard, washing over his body and making his cunt clench around the thick cock. Snarling as he came, Aku thrust deep, hips stilling as he filled the other with his seed.

Once the pair came down from their high, Aku slipped out of the thoroughly used and abused pussy, watching with interest as his mess spilled out. Tempted for a moment to have one last taste, Jack seemed to sense this and muttered a weak, “Do not even think about it…” as he rolled onto his back, looking debauched.

Getting up to grab a rag and clean his beloved off, Aku drank in the sight of the warrior, beautifully stunning in repose, as he wiped him clean. Once they were both mess free and cuddled up close on their bed, Jack looked up at his mate from where his face was pressed into his chest. “Sometimes, when I am pressed close to you, I can hear a heartbeat.” He said, smiling as he nuzzled himself into the demon’s chest. Aku smiled down at his samurai and leaned down to press a soft kiss to his forehead. “I love you, Jack.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ano – Um
> 
> douzo meshiagare – Enjoy the meal
> 
> Kimochi – Feels good
> 
> motto - More


End file.
